Little Wildcat
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Gabriella gives a young freshman who has a crush on her some much needed support and sympathy. She then gives a night he won't forget in a hurry.


Gabriella Montez walked through the corridors of East High School smiling from head to toe happily greeting those people in the lower classes such as freshmen, juniors etc. It felt so strange that she was finally graduating from school because she and her mother had moved towns so much Gabriella's social life was rather complicated but soon changed when she met her lover Troy Bolton and her best friends Taylor Mckessie and Kelsie Nielsen. So now she was finally starting to enjoy life.

Gabriella turned a corner into what lead to the East High Student chill out room **(Just some room I came up with.) **where she saw Peter Burke (a quiet shy freshman with learning disablities who had moved from the UK to the US over the summer and had hit it off very well with her, Troy and the others at Lava Springs while performing with his band during the Star Dazzle Contest) sitting comfortably in an armchair with earphones in his (well ears obviously) and didn't look very happy. He seemed kind of sad almost like he had been crying lately and Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if the young Brit was feeling homesick. She decided to nose into his problem and she got his attention but playfully ruffling Pete's long blonde curly wavy hair.

_"He reminds me so much of myself when I started here"_ Gabriella thought noting his quiet and shy demeanour_ "God he has great curls and a cute accent"_. She nearly thought the last part aloud but stopped herself just in time. As Pete looked up at her he saw the young pretty latina senior standing over him with that naturally sweet smile on her face.

"Hi Gab" Pete greeted softly. His London accent could not have sounded anymore adorable. "Hey sweetie you ok?" Gabriella asked concerned "You've been rather quiet today and in homeroom you looked as though you just found out you were deported back to the UK". She was begining to feel she hadn't said that last bit. She thought carefully about how to approach this. "Are you missing life in England" Gabriella asked gently. Pete gave a small smile but replied "Yeah a little but I'm used to life here now" he said. That was a relief Gabriella had thought but she had a feeling there was something else wrong with Pete something delicate.

"What's up honey you can tell me?" Gabriella soothed taking Pete's hand. Pete could tell that he was gonna have to let the cat out of the bag on what he was feeling sooner or later. He took in the sight of Gabriella's beauty and her outfit which was a black singlet and a pretty pink floral short skirt with purple heels**(Saw a photo of Vanessa Hudgens wearing this outfit shoes are different though.)**. Pete did his best not to let his eyes wander to her legs which looked so nicely toned ,sculptured and long in the heels.

Pete finally took the plunge and told Gabriella what was on his mind "Well the thing is Gab and this is really awkward and a wee bit embarassing could I whisper this in your ear"? Pete asked nervously his Irish accent jumping in. "Sure baby" Gabriella replied sitting down next to him tucking her hair behind her ear. As Pete leaned in to whisper his little problem he unintentionally caught a whiff of the sweet smell of her hair. "_Blimey she's gorgeous" _the young freshman thought. Taking his chance to explain what was bothering him Pete finally whispered out "I really fancy you but I know that you're with Troy and I understand that you love him then there's of course the age gap between you and me". Pete felt a lot of mixed emotion saying this. One emotion was relief that he finally got his problems off his chest the other embaressment.

Gabriella thought she might start blushing but turns out she didn't. She was just a little surprised that this was giving Pete the blues. "How long have you liked me" Gabriella asked after a moment. Pete swallowed hard as he responded trying to ignore the colour in his cheeks "Well since I first met you, Taylor and the others at the country club" he said. "When I found out that you and the others went to school here I was really excited that I would get the chance to hang out with you lot more often but of course I was a little upset that you were all graduating the more the reality of it sank in I began to feel depressed and I knew that if I didn't tell you how I felt then I wouldn't get the chance ever because you'd be at uni several miles from here". Pete sounded like he might burst any minute when he got to the last word because several of his fellow freshmen had turned round with worry to see him pour his stomach out to this hot senior.

Gabriella giggled softly as she replied "Oh honey I'm very flattered that you feel like this about me and its sweet that you know that I'm with Troy". She nearly felt herself glow as she mentioned the name of her better half. "I really admire your courage spilling your heart out like this but as for the age gap its not that big its only two to three years" Pete hadn't thought of that at all but he paid the matter no mind.

"I know that me and the others won't be here when you come back here for your sophomore year but we'll still come visit you whenever we get the chance". Gabriella said cooing softly griping Pete's shoulder and gently stroking his curls. "Not to mention sooner or later here or somewhere I know you will meet a girl who will love you very much and although I will be far from New Mexico I will still be here in your heart." As she said this she put a hand on Pete's chest. Pete could feel his skin tingle at her touch but liked the feeling all the same.

"I know its just that I've always find it hard to meet the right people to hang round with ever since I've been in England" Pete confessed softly. Gabriella could totally relate to that issue she had moved about to so many states and schools herself before she met Troy.

Suddenly Gabriella had a brain wave. She knew that Troy and the Boys were going to be at an away game this weekend so she thought this would be a good chance to take Pete out for a night.

"Pete honey how would you like to come and see Get Smart on Saturday night with me"? Gabriella suggested. She knew Pete loved comedies and Get Smart sounded like was right up his street. Without thinking Pete smiled and nodded his head eagerly . Gabriella smiled she thought it was cute when he gave none verbal answers.

"Sweet we can meet up at the theatre don't worry about paying though hon I'm not that kinda girl" Gabriella said cheerfully. _"You're so much better then that kinda girl" _Pete thought. "How about I wearing something nice and special for you on the night" Gabriella offered with her sweet smile still in place. Pete nodded again. Gabriella beamed , kissed his cheek and then left the room. Pete's face went even redder than the school colours. His fellow freshmen swooped down upon him surprised.

**Saturday Night**

Pete shifted nervously from head to toe. He had made an effort to look nice for Gabriella because she had said she was going to wear something nice for him. Pete was wearing a plain white v neck tee covered by a blue denim overshirt with cream coloured pants and smart brown boots. For luck he wore a brown medallion. Pete was just about to head to the box office when a sweet familliar voice floated in.

"Hey Pete". Pete turned round at the owner of the voice and was mesmerized by the beauty of the goddess standing in front of him. Gabriella was wearing a black blazer with a leapord print short skirt and black heels**(The outfit she wore for the sho west awards some years ago)**. "What do you think"? She asked smiling. " You look amazing" came the reply _She really has made an effort" _Pete thought his eyes briefly wandering to her legs. "_ Christ she's got nice legs"._

"You look adorable too" Gabriella replied hugging Pete and kissing him gently on his mouth.

When the pair got their tickets and bought some refreshments they made their way into the theatre. When they were sat down and while they waited for the movie to star Gabriella took that moment to ask Pete some fair questions.

"What attracted you to me" Gabriella asked gently. Pete took several breathes before answering while taking care not to ogle her legs and her ass. "Well everything about you actually such as your personality, sweet singing voice, the way you are with people, your pretty curls (he stroked her hair while he said this) not to mention your nice eyes and smile.

As if on cue Gabriella then smiled at that but she knew there was something more about her that attracted Pete and she reckoned that she could find out what it was.

"That's great honey but what turned you on more about me" she asked even more gently. Pete gulped a tiny bit when he answered but he kept his cool in fact he whispered the answer in Gabriella's ear again "Its your legs I like the most" he said softly. Gabriella nodded at that and took Pete's hand and placed it on her thigh.

It felt so nice and smooth under Pete's hand and Pete himself couldn't deny he had always wanted what it would be like to caress the legs of this Latina beauty and now he knew. It felt amazing.

When the movie ended the freshman and senior made their way laughing remembering the best bits of the movie back to the parking lot. Gabriella had offered to drive Pete home and Pete had accepted the invite because he didn't fancy waiting for a bus in the dead of night.

As Gabriella drove home Pete took that moment to put his hand on her leg again stroking it. Gabriella smiled at him doing that and said "You really like girls legs don't you just like Troy". Pete did not deny it. He admitted to himself he did often sneak glances at the legs of Sharpay, Tiara, Taylor, Kelsi and of course Gabriella whenever they wore skirts or dresses.

"I really like it when you dress up Gab" Pete said. "I really like when you wear skirts and dresses".

Gabriella could tell Pete loved her ensemble and decided to make an offer that in her mind Pete would quite like.

"How about if you and I were a item I would dress like this more often when I'm with you".? Pete smiled and ran his hand over Gabriella's leg again.

Gabriella giggled at his touch "I'll take that as a yes" She laughed. Just then Gabriella's cell phone rang. Gabriella knew who it was it was Troy.

"Hey babe" came the voice of her soulmate when Gabriella answered. "Hello yourself Mr Bolton" came the reply. The conversation they had went on for a bit before Troy asked "How's our youngest wildcat"? Gabriella knew who Troy meant and she smiled at Pete again while replying "Cute as ever and dramatic and learning a lot from Ryan in drama club." Pete nodded he was part of drama club and was the guitarist for the backup band.

"Troy says hi Sweet" Gabriella said Pete smiled and nodded. A moment later the phonecall ended.

As Gabriella came to Pete's street and as Pete turned to get out he thanked Gabriella for taking him out. "My pleasure darling" Gabriella replied. "and let me tell you should something bad happen between me and Troy god forbid I might consider getting in touch with you and I will of course think of you whenever I wear skirts or dresses".

"Those legs of yours will be the most part of you of what I will miss" Pete grinned.

At that moment Gabriella leaned foward and kissed Pete softly on his mouth. Pete took that moment to kiss her back and the pair of them began to run each other's hands through their hair.

Pete slid his hand up Gabriella's skirt while caressing her creamy smooth thighs. Gabriella kissed Pete's neck while ruffling his hair.

After they came up for air. Pete broke the silence by saying "Now that is a good way to end a night". Gabriella nodded at that and kissed him goodnight. "I'll always you love you Gabs" Pete said softly "and I you" came from the reply.

As Pete got into bed he thought about the wonderful night he had with a beautiful young Latina with the amazing thighs and hair who was three years his senior.

**THE END**


End file.
